Never forgotten
by animefreak808
Summary: Some people can't let go, they feel nothing just loliness...miseryfirst fic oneshot a bit of OOC mirsan
1. goodbye friend

Disclaimer: I own inuyasha, I own all of it, *rock hits head* OW, ok ok I don't own inuyasha.  
  
My Immortal  
  
I'm so tired of being here...  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears...  
  
And if you have to leave...  
  
I wish that you would just leave...  
  
Your presence still lingers here...  
  
And it won't leave me alone...  
  
Miroku sat by a grave, which held a once very cheerful Taijiya.  
  
He just sat there staring at a picture that Kagome gave to him after she Sango died. They were standing by the God tree. Sango was holding Kirara, Miroku was next to her, Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder and Inuyasha was standing next to them. All of them were smiling even Inuyasha.  
  
The picture was a little crooked but to Miroku it was beautiful.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real...  
  
There's just too much that time can not erase...  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears...  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
  
But you still have all of me...  
  
Inuyasha sat in a nearby tree watching the young monk. He saw a single tear roll down Miroku's face. Inuyasha missed the girl too.  
  
'Why did you leave me Sango' Miroku thought as he sat there by the grave holding the picture. As he pondered it those painful memories played through his mind.  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating mind...  
  
Now I'm bound by the life that you left behind,  
  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams,  
  
Your voice...it chased away all of the sanity in me...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Miroku heard a scream come frome the forest. It was Sango. He ran as fast as he could toward the piercing cry for help.  
  
When he got there he saw a demon sliced in half and then looked to the right and saw red. There lay Sango in Inuyasha's arms barely alive. There was a deep gash in her stomach and her forehead was bleeding profusely. Shippo was crying, and Kagome was looked like she was ready to cry as a tear trickled down her cheek. Miroku ran to where Sango lay. Inuyasha put Sango gently in Miroku's arms.  
  
"Houshi-sama." Sango said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Houshi-sama...I...love you." She said  
  
"Please Sango don't leave, not yet." Miroku said as tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"Don't cry...please...don't cry for me." Sango whispered.  
  
"I love you Miroku."  
  
"No Sango don't leave, I love you!" He screamed tears now flowing freely.  
  
"We will meet again and I will find you, Miroku, until then goodbye." Sango said in his ear. She was gone.  
  
~End flashblack~  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real...  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase...  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears...  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
  
But you still have all of me...  
  
Kagome walked up to where Miroku was sitting, she to missed the young exterminator, and yet all of them did.  
  
"We all do miss her." Kagome told him.  
  
Miroku turned around and he was crying. Kagome came closer and hugged him as he cried on her shoulder.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
  
But though you're still with me,  
  
I've been alone along...  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears...  
  
After a few minutes Kagome left for Miroku to be alone.  
  
"I shall wait until we meet again." Miroku said as he stared into the sky.  
  
He couldn't see her but he could feel her presence as he slowly walked back to the hut still holding the picture. Never to forget.  
  
I held your hand through all of these years...  
  
But you still have all of me...  
  
'I see her in my dreams, that cheerful smile I once knew, never to forget that unforgettable face.'  
  
Authors note: well I think that was really weak any way tell me what you think sorry for any spelling errors. What are you reading this stinking authors note for go review. 


	2. thanx guys

I just want to say thanks to my three reviewers and to say thanks to any other future reviewers (u like me u really like me)...  
  
SM together: thanks I'm glad you liked the story  
  
Angel of the Twilight: you're way cool  
  
Aamalie: Thanks for the advice and maybe I will read one of you're, wait I should say that again I will read one of you're fics  
  
Chibi-chan 29: I know who you are (erica) I'm so glad you liked it and I'm sure you could write better than me  
  
Tasuke*no*miko^-^x: wassup cool name...thanx I'm so glad u liked it once again cool name.  
  
Ashe Nightingale: yay I actually made someone cry in a good way, glad u liked it ^_^  
  
The-black-jinx: hey, glad you liked it and I'm actually going to take you're advice after all this is my first fic thanx again.  
  
Gavroche rules: yay another person I made cry so glad u liked it or did u  
  
Genkai1314: Im going to give u a giant cookie.  
  
Unlike any other: I know I have to separate my song from my story but I'm glad u reminded me because I forgot (eh heh heh) I just wanted to say ur my 10th reviewer so congratulations u win a life tim supply of air so enjoy.  
  
MrsInuyasha69:hey thanx glad u liked it (or did u) anyways sorry I cant update because it's a one-shot unless ur reviewing on the wrong story and if ur not I'll tell u this my story is a one-shot so if u want to keep reading my stories look for some of them once again ur way kewl  
  
Thanks to the 11 (u guys r my heros) reviewers.  
  
This is for any other reviewers that review in the future, whether you liked it or not I'd like to say thanks for reviewing if any of you want to instant message me on aol my screen name is Littlelittleandy 


End file.
